The Arretium Legion
__TOC__ General History 50 years ago, a foreign expedition of several vessels hailing from an unknown land, arrived in the northwestern region of Ardevan, close to the old capital of the Great Ardevan Empire, close to the city of Luceria. It is quite unknown how these foreigners arrived in the continent, but it could be assumed that those vessels were on a campaign to enforce their rule onto their enemies, though a thunderstorm in the middle of their travels set them off their course, forcing them to change directions. A couple of days ago, after the storm was stopped, only a few vessels made it through the storm, while the rest of the ships went missing. Such catastrophe was devastating for the crew of these vessels, their supplies were lowered, making it even harder for them. Even though these events happened, the crew was determined to not give up, but continue their route back to the mainland. After a long time of travelling, the exhausted crew of the vessels finally saw land infront of them, they all cheered in happiness as they started moving closer and closer. As they debarked from the ships, they would realise that this land isn't their mainland, but a new and an unknown land. Then, all of the crew of the vessels lined up in a marching formation, venturing through the vast areas of this new land. During this, they found out that this land is very different of theirs, as they've seen things they haven't witnessed before, such as new species of animals and a variety of unknown vegetation. As they kept moving, being cautious all time as well, eventually finding out the old capital of the Ardevan Empire, Luceria. Such discovery was very glorious for them, as they have found a new and different civilization. Then, they began to gather materials from the surrounding environment, preparing to construct a fort close to Luceria. They deemed that this would be needed, since there might be other civilizations around these areas. They kept exploring the old city of Luceria, trying to get some information about this ruined city as well as constructing their fort close to it. Presumably, none of the other kingdoms of Ardevan acknowledge their presence, though this may be either correct or wrong. The closest factions to them would be the Kingdom of Keltici and the Principality of Vorkuninsk. The Arretium Legion is based on the ancient empire of Rome, both culturally and militarily. They share same ideals, names and other things connected to Rome. The Arretium Legion is considered a minor faction, occupying only a fort close to the city of Luceria. Troops * Arretium Foederati Spears * Arretium Cornuti Seniores * Arretium Comitatensis Spears * Arretium Limitanei Borderguard * Arretium Auxilia * Arretium Exploratores * Arretium Cohors * Arretium Legio * Arretium Legio Comitatenses * Arretium Protectores Domestici * Arretium Levis Armaturae * Arretium Matiarii * Arretium Exculcatores * Arretium Elite Foederati * Arretium Scout Equites * Arretium Equites Promoti * Arretium Comes * Arretium Magister Militum * Arretium Scholae Palatinae * Arretium Contarii * Arretium Scholae Gentiles * Arretium Catafractarii * Arretium Palatinae * Arretium Elite Palatinae * Arretium Palatinae Guard * Arretium Praetorian Guard